The invention relates to the transfer of a fluid, in particular a liquefied gas.
All the solutions proposed so far to solve the problem of the transfer of liquefied gas from a storage container to a consumer apparatus are rather awkward since the pressurisation calls for a large number of organs: compressed gas source, pressure relief valve set, reversing cock, control gate and numerous control elements.
The known solutions present a number of disadvantages, in particular that they are awkward due to the multitude of organs necessary and also they are technically delicate since the working of a mechanical dividing organ is rendered difficult by the low temperatures of the fluid carried.